1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sleeve kit and, more particularly, to a sleeve kit having an excellent burglarproof function.
2. Description of Related Art
With regard to a conventional sleeve kit, multiple sleeves are embedded in a mattress placed in a toolbox or are inserted into a plastic case.
However, the toolbox or the case is easily opened due to the sleeve kit's lack of a burglarproof structure, and some of the sleeves are easily stolen when on display at the retailer. If any one of the sleeves is stolen, the whole sleeve kit is no longer suitable for sale, and a great loss is incurred to the retailer.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a sleeve kit to mitigate the aforementioned problems.